thoughts
by bookwriter7
Summary: This is what Jacqueline's was thinking before and after she found out Kim was a witch.


I was walking back to my dormitory, thinking about ways to get Kim to be my partner, when I heard a crash! The sudden noise toke me by surprise, it was usually very peaceful here and it was very uncommon to hear a noise. _''I wonder what that noise, was, I better go check, something bad might of happened!_ ' _'_ I thought as I headed in the same direction the noise came from, until I came to a familiar street. I stopped and looked around but there was nothing unusual except a bunch of bars laying on the ground, then i saw Kim on her knees with an injured puppy. I walked to her to see if she needed help, but then she raised her hands and chanted something, then a flash of light appeared, momentarily blinding me. When my vision was restored, I saw that the puppy's injuries some how healed, I went up to them, but kept my distance' th...that injury healed...' I stammered confused and shocked , then a new thought crossed my mind' Kim...you..can't...possibly..be..' I said still stammering and shocked' Y..You...you're wrong' Kim interrupted me and I could tell she was worried from the tone of her voice. But you used magic right now, are you really a witch? I pressed.'' I... fled from the withes world out of pure disgust...I thought, if I entered shibusn I could be safe from the witch hunters...I know shibusen hunts witches too...I'm terrified by the pursuers, it is a horrible life'' said Kim to me with a frightened look on her _face ''I've never seen Kim so_ _frightened,not like t_ his'' i thought as Kim hugged the puppy to look more boy like, I cut my hair that i was so proud of, and changed my manners to avoid people, but you still found out, why are you such a stubborn person Kim told me crying' _'I understand Kim better now, I know what it is like to feel that way and being concerned about Kim, I won't leave her alone or tell someone''_ I thought as I walked closer to her, I already decided what i was going to do. I got on my knees and Kim stopped crying to look at me. All right, like you said, because I am a stubborn person I won't tell anyone I told her in a comforting way, Kim looked at me for a second with a look I never saw before, it was a mixture of surprise and disbelief and then she looked away Stupid, do you expect me to believe that Kim said. Well then, how about I prove it, by buying some thing to eat I told her, then I said in a sing-song voice, there is a delicious ice cream shop we can go to. Why are those 3 morons here too said Kim when we were walking out of the ice cream shop, after I bought both of our ice creams. I looked up after toke a bite out of my ice cream and saw Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya eating ice cream. _''oh, I didn't think they will be here.''_ i thought, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kim The ''accident'' will be only between us Kim said then she looked away before speaking again Your such a stubborn person I suppose I can trust you she said since you did buy me ice cream Kim added then she turned and and walked away with her ice cream, leaving me with my thoughts.'' _I wonder if this means we are friends, at least Kim trust me with her secret, we probably won't be partners, right away, though, but i hope we could be friends_ I thought. When I finished my ice cream, I headed, to the girls dorm, my mind thinking about all the events that happened today. I did not even notice that Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya were next to me and said something, until Tsugumi tapped me. I jumped, i did not know anybody was there until, I looked up an saw the three girls and realized that they were talking to me. I am really sorry, I did not hear your question, I apologized, Meme and Anya gave me an understanding look, while Tsugumi giggled slightly, smiled, you have a lot on your mind don't you she said. I nodded, Well the question we asked you was how did it go with Kim said Anya ''It went okay''I said simply they just waited. I knew they wanted more information, but i had a lot of thoughts in my head, and I were not sure what were safe to tell I smiled''I will tell you guys the rest later, there is a lot going through my mind right now, and I feel like resting''Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya nodded in understanding, sure, but don't forget to tell us later Meme said.''Thank you, and don't worry I will'' I said and then walked straight to my room, and laid down on my bed, thinking about all the stuff that happened, Kim's secret, and what I am going to tell Tsugumi, Meme, and Anya. Eventually I fell asleep, still thinking about the event's today.

Authors Note:This is my first story, so if you like it could you please review and if you do not like it, then please do not review. I might write another chapter and make it a story. If you want me to write another chapter and make a story then send me a review saying you would like me to continue. Also if you have any feedback or notes feel free to review.

Notes:If i get enough reviews and do another chapter or story, i would like tell the readers that i am a little bit of a slow writer it might take me a the words in italic are thoughts.


End file.
